El Kraken
by eriha
Summary: Fic corto con los pensamientos de Isaac de Kraken, desde que llegó a Siberia hasta que murió.


**Antes de leer: **No sé por qué, los generales marinos han sido siempre mis favoritos. Uno de los que más me gustan es precisamente Isaac, protagonista de este corto fanfic. Creo que es más sencillo escribir sobre él que sobre... por ejemplo Bian.

Aunque lo escribí hace tiempo, como los demás fics cortos que he publicado... ahora no sé si tendría la inspiración.

Ah, sí, por cierto... sigue el manga, no el anime. Solo era aclaratorio.

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation.

En fin, ¡disfrutad -espero- con la lectura!

**El Kraken**

"Este sitio es muy frío", pensé cuando llego ante el chico que parece que será mi maestro. Es muy joven, no debe tener ni quince años.

"Tú debes ser Isaac, el nuevo", comentó. En Finlandia me habían dicho que mi maestro no hablaba finés, sin embargo parece que sí que sabe.

Pronto me daría cuenta de que no era cierto, ¡se había aprendido la frase de memoria! Eso fue lo primero que me impresionó de él. Como yo no sabía francés y él no sabía finés teníamos que intentar comunicarnos en ruso, lo malo es que ninguno de los dos lo hablaba a la perfección y siempre nos liábamos. Solo faltaría que nos metiesen un ruso... pero aún faltaba para eso.

Los entrenamientos eran la cosa más terrible que jamás hubiera existido. Camus, que así era como se llamaba mi maestro, no tenía ninguna compasión, me hacía entrenar día sí y día también en medio de la nieve, el hielo y el frío. Le daba igual si me ponía enfermo; aunque, eso sí, si me enfermaba me cuidaba. Sin embargo cuando ya estaba recuperado... ¡otra vez a entrenar!

En más de una ocasión llegué a pensar en abandonar. También llegué a poner en duda la existencia de Atenea. Y cuanto más me desesperaba, más me decía Camus que era un cobarde. Eso si que no lo soportaba. Ni por aquél entonces, siendo un crío, ni hoy, en este pilar del ártico donde espero un rival de esos que se han metido aquí.

Y entonces llegó Hyoga. Con él todo fue mejor porque por fin tenía alguien con quien hablar, y encima era más débil que yo así que podía dármelas de chulo. Y pude entrenar un poco a mi bola, que es lo que siempre me ha gustado, porque Camus tenía que poner a Hyoga a mi nivel.

"Aunque no lo logrará", pensaba yo siempre.

Y así pasaron cosa de seis años. Hyoga había avanzado mucho, pero igualmente yo seguía pensando que no estaba a mi nivel. Y es que Hyoga, no sé como será ahora, era muy débil, demasiado. Siempre pensaba en su madre.

Y eso sería lo que acabaría conmigo. O al menos, que para los demás significase mi muerte.

"¿Qué crees que pasará con los rumores que hay en el Santuario sobre el Sumo Sacerdote?", me preguntó Hyoga ese fatídico día.

"Pues no lo sé", le respondí. "Y tiene que ser grave, si el maestro Camus ha tenido que irse hasta allí..."

Unos minutos más tarde le comenté a Hyoga sobre qué deseaba yo. Quería ser como el kraken, ese monstruo marino que mataba gentes, dejando sobrevivir a los justos. Yo quería ser como él. También quería ser como Camus, pues su espíritu me parecía el de la persona a la que un kraken rescataría.

Poco después me enfadé con Hyoga. Dijo que sólo quería ser caballero para rescatar el cadáver de su madre. Siempre, es que siempre, su madre. Su madre por encima de todo.

"Pues así nunca conseguirás sobrevivir", le grité. Casi sin darme cuenta iba a darle una paliza. Él esquivó mi ataque y vio con sorpresa que había abierto un cráter muy grande en el hielo. ¡Ja! ¿Y qué se pensaba? ¿Qué yo no era capaz de hacer eso? Si él no podía sería por algo.

Le advertí que no intentara encontrar a su madre, que no fuera a visitarla bajo las aguas, que las corrientes heladas de los mares de Siberia le arrastrarían, que moriría. Y después le dejé solo.

Vaya error más grande que cometí. Jamás debí dejarle solo.

Unos minutos después estaba buscando a Hyoga.

"¿No se atrevería?", me pregunté.

Pronto descubrí que sí. Había abierto un agujero en el hielo y no había rastro de Hyoga. Además se podía ver el barco hundido desde ahí.

"Mierda", pensé y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que tirarme al agua a buscarle.

El agua estaba muy fría, parecía como si millones de cuchillos se me clavasen en el cuerpo. Pero a pesar de eso aguanté. Buceé hasta el barco y allí encontré a Hyoga. Estaba inconsciente enganchado en una red.

Si no le sacaba de ahí se ahogaría.

Le saqué como pude y buceé hacia la superficie. Y tal y como avisé a Hyoga minutos antes, las terribles corrientes heladas nos arrastraron. Casi no tenía control de mi mismo, además de que estaba más pendiente de Hyoga.

Y entonces sentí algo que me golpeaba en el ojo izquierdo. Sentí mucho dolor, es muy difícil explicarlo con palabras. Con dificultad abrí el ojo derecho y lo único que vi fue una mancha roja delante de mí. Era sangre. Era mi sangre. Pude ver que delante de mí solo había un iceberg. Ese fue el momento fatídico: había perdido mi ojo izquierdo, y todo por salvar a un idiota que solo pensaba en su madre. De verdad que pensé en esos instantes que Hyoga era un idiota. Aún lo pienso hoy en día.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Sentí que perdía mis fuerzas. Pese a eso llegué hasta arriba y rompí el hielo, sacando a Hyoga. Pero ya no me quedaba fuerza alguna para intentar salir yo también. Me hundía sin remedio bajo el agua. El efecto del hielo era fuerte, casi ni notaba el dolor de mi ojo izquierdo, y de parte de la cara. Tampoco notaba casi el frío.

Entonces vi dos grandes ojos brillantes, en un cuerpo de enormes dimensiones.

"Es el Kraken...", pensé.

Increíble: ese Kraken me salvó en vez de asesinarme. ¿Me consideraba alguien justo? Eso fue lo que acabó hacerme decidir que ser como un Kraken era lo único que deseaba.

Y fue así como al llegar a los siete pilares me convertí en el general del Kraken, y por consiguiente, en el encargado de vigilar el pilar del océano ártico.

De eso hace ya casi un año. Hace unos días todos nosotros sentimos que habían batallas en el Santuario, pero a mi me daba igual. El Santuario... Atenea... eso ya no era de mi incumbencia. Ahora me interesaba Poseidón. Claro que yo tenía mis sospechas. Tenía sospechas hacia el único de nosotros del que ni se conocía el rostro, ni se conocía el nombre: el general del Dragón de los Mares. Siempre está dando órdenes. Se cree muy chulo solo porque es él el que recibe las órdenes directas de Poseidón.

Por eso nunca he confiado en él, porque no estoy seguro de que en verdad reciba órdenes de él. Pudiera ser que fueran sus propias órdenes.

Pero no tengo otro remedio que acatar sus órdenes. Después de todo somos compañeros.

Fue en ese momento que sentí la muerte del maestro Camus. Me sentí fatal, pues le quise mucho. Me alejé a mi pilar, y no he salido de allí desde entonces. Me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás, en especial de Io de Scylla. Sé que no le caigo bien porque soy muy pequeño. O quizás es porque tengo una minusvalía. De todos modos seguro que caigo mal a todos. El único que no parece odiarme es Sorrento de la Sirena. Sorrento es un buen chico, es el único con quien se puede hablar. Me recuerda mucho a Hyoga, salvo que por suerte Sorrento no piensa en su madre. Menos mal.

Ahora estoy esperando a que alguien venga. Uno de los intrusos que vienen a rescatar a Atenea. Ya se han muerto Bian, Io y Krishna. Y sus pilares han caído. No siento ningún dolor por esas muertes.

Ahora está peleando Kasa. Si sobrevive a esto, que espero que no, seré yo quien le mate. Él y su cobardía de transformarse en el ser querido de alguien. Hace un rato se ha convertido en el maestro Camus. Eso si que no se lo perdono. Si se ha convertido en Camus solo puede significar una cosa: Hyoga está aquí.

Espero que venga a este pilar, eso si Kasa no le mata.

Unos minutos después se ha sentido: Kasa ha muerto. Instantes después el pilar del océano antártico ha caído. Alguien viene.

"Bien. Es Hyoga", pienso.

Hyoga no me ha reconocido. Tampoco he cambiado tanto, solo me he quedado sin un ojo. En cuanto me he quitado la tiara se ha quedado de piedra.

Y como siempre, se ha puesto a llorar de alegría. Que estúpido. Pese a eso siento el deseo de calmarle y ayudarle a levantarse. Pero apenas voy a apoyar mis manos sobre sus hombros me doy cuenta de un detalle: ahora no somos amigos sino enemigos.

"Vamos, ¡levanta!", le grito, pero no reacciona.

Unos segundos después por fin reacciona. Pero apenas me ataca. Yo si que le golpeo. Le golpeo con mi ataque de "Aurora Boreal", una técnica que he creado yo mismo en este último año. Precisamente la creé para un día acabar con el maldito Hyoga del Cisne.

Le ataco y le dejo en el suelo. ¡Ja! Fue tan fácil como esperé. Ahora ha venido ese niño insolente que trae la armadura de libra.

"Dame esa caja, mocoso", le digo.

"Ni hablar", me responde.

Pues como él quiera. Le lanzo contra el pilar, después le doy patadas, pero nada. El niño no suelta la caja. Cae sangre de su frente, pero no me importa. Si no me da la armadura le mataré.

Entonces lo siento: Hyoga se ha puesto en pie. Me ignora por completo y se acerca a ese niño.

"Hyoga... no he soltado la caja en ningún momento", murmura el niño.

"Lo has hecho muy bien, Kiki. Ahora descansa", le ha dicho Hyoga. "Enseguida acabo con él"

"¿He oído bien? ¿Piensas acabar conmigo?", le pregunto.

No he obtenido respuesta. Pero sí que da toda la impresión de que va a cumplir lo que ha dicho a ese niñato. Sin piedad ataco de nuevo a Hyoga.

Lo que no entiendo es como es que no se muere. Después de tantos ataques no debería ni mantenerse en pie, especialmente con lo débil que es. Claro que ahora no parece tan débil...

De repente la venda que llevaba en el cuello se le cae, y sangre a borbotones cae por su nuca.

"Hyoga... tu cuello... cae mucha sangre", digo. Mierda. ¿Para qué me preocupo por él?

"No importa...", responde. "No debo olvidar que bajo esta poderosa armadura hay alguien de carne y hueso..."

Sorprendentemente su armadura se ha vuelto de oro. Según él se ha vuelto de oro gracias a la sangre de Milo de Escorpio.  
Ahora recuerdo que Milo era amigo del maestro Camus. También comprendo ahora porqué razón Hyoga no caía. Pero no me rindo, no soy ningún cobarde. Él tampoco se rinde. Ha alzado sus brazos, ¿no pensará golpearme con la técnica del maestro Camus?

Sí... me ha golpeado... es increíble... Hyoga ya no es tan débil...

He quedado en el suelo. Hyoga no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy vivo aún. Intenta destruir mi pilar.

Mi pilar ha caído. Quiero que Hyoga se valla y que me deje morir solo. Sin embargo... siento que tengo tanta sangre en mi boca que no he podido evitar escupir. Ahora veo a Hyoga que se me acerca.

"Por fin has peleado como un auténtico caballero...", le digo. "Estoy orgulloso de ti". Y es verdad, estoy orgulloso de Hyoga.  
Hyoga tiene cara de no querer que me muera. Morirme... sí, voy a morirme...

"Escucha Hyoga... hay alguien detrás de todo... alguien manejando los hilos de Poseidón..." le digo. Sé que es arriesgado acusar a alguien sin pruebas, pero estoy convencidísimo de que ese Dragón de los Mares no es el que parece. Y así se lo he dicho. Después de eso he sentido ganas de escupir de nuevo sangre.

Y me he sentido caer. Casi ni siento dolor. He cerrado mis ojos. Muy débilmente oigo a Hyoga decir "¿Lo dices en serio? No puede ser... Isaac... ¡Isaac, responde! ¡Isaac!"

Pero no le respondo. No tengo fuerzas ni para eso... ni para abrir mi único ojo. Creo que Hyoga ya me ha dado por muerto. Pero no siento si se ha ido. En realidad no siento nada ya.

No siento dolor... ¿Esto es lo que se siente al morir?

Si... he muerto. Finalmente me he muerto...

Hyoga... si veo al maestro Camus le daré un saludo de tu parte. Si veo a tu madre le diré que la echas de menos y que la quieres mucho.

Adiós, amigo Hyoga. Que tengas suerte. Espero que tú y tus amigos ganéis esta batalla.

FIN

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
